Barbara Gordon
by Becney
Summary: Max left the flock, and saved the world, on her own, and she waits, for her expiration date to show up on the back of her neck. But then she goes to Gotham City, and meets the heroes, and the villains. She gets a chance to start again, but will she? And what would happen? Will she see the flock again?
1. New beginings

**Max's POV**

"Hey guys!" I called as I ran down the stairs, looking at the photos of us hanging on the wall. I always sent Mum and Ella some, because they were my family, and they constantly asked where we were and what we were doing. They always made me smile, my family, they were the best.

I saw Nudge standing in front of me, at the bottom of the stairs, and she had a look of determination on her face.

"Nudge?" I asked curiously, and she stared at me.

"Max, can we stay here?" she asked, her eyes locked on mine, and I was taken aback, she knew we couldn't stay in one place for long; we had to save the world.

"Nudge, you know we can't do that," I said softly, and she turned away from me. I saw Iggy and Gazzy come out of the living room, and they looked at the expression on Nudge's face, and the stood still.

"No Max, you don't want to," she said, and she looked up into my eyes, she glared at me.

"Nudge, you know that we need to-"I started but she cut me off.

"NO! We don't need to! Someone else can! Why us? Why can't we be normal?" she said, and tears streamed down her face.

I slowly walked forward to her, and I realised Fang stood there, Angel clinging onto his arm, as if something was going to happen. When I was in front of Nudge, I wiped her tears away with the tip of my finger.

"Nudge, I know you want to be normal, I bet we all do, but we need to save-"I started but she cut me off.

"I'm tired of this! Of not having a home! You may like to live like this! But I don't!" she screamed, and then I saw Mum and Ella come into the hallway, they probably heard the shouting.

"Nudge-"I started.

"NO! I don't want your petty excuses! I'm staying! I don't care about saving the world! Someone else can do it! I'm going to get a life! I'm going to live with Dr.M and Ella! I'm going to go to school! Make friends! Have fun! And I don't care if you're here with me!" she screamed and I was taken aback. I looked down, was I really that bad? Nudge deserved a good life, and I looked at the flock, they all deserved a normal life. In reality, _I_ was supposed to save the world, not them, they could run away from it all, they could be normal, they deserved to be normal.

"You're right," I sighed, and I looked at Nudge's face, which showed shock, and the same expression was one the rest of the flock's faces, "You guys deserve a home, a life, friends. You don't need to save the world."

"Max," Angel said, she stepped forward and let go of Fang's arm, I guess she read my mind, so she knows what I'm going to do.

"Fang, you're in charge of the flock, stay here, have normal lives," I said, and his eyes widened.

"Don't go Max," Gazzy said, and I saw his eyes welling up with tears.

"Nudge is right, you guys deserve a normal life, I was being selfish, dragging you on my mission, you guys were too kind, and I was cruel," I said, and looked down, tears were welling up in my eyes, but I willed them not to fall, I had to be strong, this was what they wanted, what they deserved.

"Good luck, all of you, with your normal lives, I hope you get everything you wanted. Mum, Ella, please look after them, I probably won't see you guys again, but thank you," I said, and I turned around, walking out of the house, past a frozen Nudge.

When I was out, I walked down the street, leaving the door open, part of me was hoping, begging that they would come out and stop me, but yet no one came.

I sighed, and then walked back down the street, pulled my hood up, and putting my hands in my pockets. I still have a job to do, I still have to save the world, I have to destroy Itex, The School, save experiments like me.

"MAX!" I heard someone shout, it sounded a lot like Nudge, but I was too far away.

A single tear rolled down my cheek, I guess leaving the flock was getting rid of a burden, but yet I knew it wouldn't be the same, never again.

_Three years later_

Itex is long dead, and all the experiments they tortured are free, everything is done, my mission is completed.

I guess I should be celebrating, but yet there is no one to celebrate with, because I'm all alone, no one in the world cares, I could die right here right now and the world would still smile.

I walked on, through a dark alleyway, there were no street lights to guide my way, but yet I could still see. I walked on, kicking the odd can out of my way, and then I saw some figures, five in fact, at the other end of the alleyway, block out the exit. When they saw me they smiled and laughed, walking towards me, and I stopped, keeping my head down.

"Hello, little girly," one of them said, and I could smell the alcohol off him.

"What are you doing out this late at night?" another one said, and they all laughed.

"I don't want any trouble," I said, and I let a small tear drop down my face, and the men cooed.

"It's okay little girl, why don't we have some fun?" one of the men said, as he came towards me.

I kicked him in the gut, and then leapt over him, grabbing his arm, and throwing him into another one. The three others came at me, and I punched one, and tripped up another, and I kicked the last one in the gut.

They all lay on the floor, groaning in pain, and I took some rope out of my bag, and tied them up to a drain pipe. I debated what to do, whether to leave them there and walk away, or to call the police, but I didn't have a phone.

I sighed, and I was about to walk away, when someone landed behind me, and I turned around to see a boy, around the same height as me, and he had black hair, and his eyes were hidden by a mask. He was wearing colourful clothes, and what looked like a red body suit, with green gloves, pixie boots, and he had a yellow coat blowing behind him.

He stood there, staring at me, and I stared back, unsure to who he was and why he was here.

"Who are you, pixie boots?" I asked, and he seemed even more shocked if that was even possible.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, shocked.

"Nope, so I ask again, pixie boots, who are you?" I asked again, I could feel my patience, if there was any, wearing thin.

"I'm Robin," he said and he waited for a reaction, but I gave him none, "Partner of Batman," he said, and I still didn't react, "Superhero, watching over Gotham," he said and I burst out laughing, which seemed to shock him even more.

"Oh, of course pixie boots, I am so honoured to be in your presence," I said, and I bowed down to him, still laughing.

"You're not from round here, are you?" he asked, and I shook my head, "How did you do that?" he asked, pointing to the men I'd tied up to the drain pipe, and I chuckled.

"What do you mean, pixie boots? I beat them up because they were blocking my way and attempting to do, err… stuff," I said, and Robin looked at me.

"Where did you learn how?" he asked, and I laughed.

"I don't talk to strangers," I said, and he sighed, "Now if you excuse me, I have some depressing thoughts to get back to."

"What?" he asked, confusion written over his face.

"I'm done, I've completed my mission, I'm all alone, I could die for anyone cares," I said and I laughed, while he looked shocked.

"Don't think like that," he said, "But what do you mean you've completed your mission?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said, and I walked away, but then I stopped and turned around, "Oh, and take care of these guys, oh mighty pixie boots, superhero of Gotham," I said, and then I turned around and walked away.

**Robin/Dick's POV**

I stood there, looking at the mysterious girl, and a thousand questions running though my brain. Who was she? What did she mean mission? Is she an assassin? Will I see her again? Should I tell Bruce about her? How did she manage to beat up five men in a minute?

"Robin, where are you?" Bruce asked through my communicator, and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"I'm at Stokers Alley," I said into my communicator, "And err, I watched this girl beat up five guys, and when I came, she didn't know who I was, and she talked about some mission, and then she said she's all alone. She left me to hand in the guys, and the police is on their way. But who could she be?"

"Sounds like an assassin, maybe she was previously part of a group, could be dangerous, we need to find her," Bruce said, "Did you see where she went?"

"No," I said, "But I know what she looked like, we could look on the police records."

"Good idea, get back to the Batcave," Bruce said, and then I turned my communicator off, and grapples to a building, and swung to the next.

When I got to the Batcave, Bruce was typing at the computer, and I got changed, before walking over to him.

"What did she look like?" Bruce asked me.

"Around my height, blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin," I said, and Bruce showed me a selection of pictures, but none of them matched her.

"Maybe she wasn't evil?" I suggested, and Bruce sighed.

"I just hope she isn't a vigilante, because there's enough in this city," he said, and we walked up the steps, to the staircase. We then walked into Bruce's office, and saw Alfred standing there, and Alfred seemed to notice our expressions.

"Something wrong sir?" he asked.

"We have a mystery girl running around," he said, and Alfred nodded.

"Maybe you would have some more ideas after some rest Master Bruce," Alfred said.

"You're right, I suppose I should head in for tonight," he said, and I walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

Part of me hoped I'd see the girl again, that I'd get to know here, but yet part of me feared her. And I fell asleep, my dreams filled with all the questions I wanted to ask her.


	2. Fang's Blog

**Max's POV**

I looked down on the city that pixie boots had called Gotham, I guess it wasn't a bad place to live, or in my case, to die. I know it should happen soon, I've completed my mission, so where is it.

I'm looking for my expiration date, if you didn't know; I guess since I've saved the world, I should be of no use to them anymore. I remember when Ari died, his limp body in my arms, if I had to, I wanted to die around the flock, my family by my side, but I guess they just wanted to stay. What had I expected? They were only kids, well; Fang and Iggy were only a little younger than me, but they didn't have to do this, I dragged them along. I was selfish and cruel, bringing them along, I ruined their childhoods.

"Hello again," I heard someone say, and I turned around to see Robin standing there, with another figure behind him.

"Well, hello pixie boots, seems like you brought your boss along today," I said, and the figure stepped out.

He wore a black suit, and had black gloves and boots, and a black cape trailing behind him. In the middle of his suit there was a yellow oval, and inside that was a black bat. He had a black mask that covered his face.

"Oh! Let me guess! You must be Batman!" I said sarcastically, and I turned back to the view of Gotham city.

"How did you get up here?" Batman asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, turning back around to look at him.

"Who are you?" Batman asked again, and I sighed.

"There was a time when loads of people knew me, to some I was a hero, others I was a freak," I said, remembering the Institute of higher living, saving the girl, and fighting Ari.

"Look, whoever you are, we need to know if you're a threat to Gotham," Robin said.

"Well, I'm not, so have a nice day," and I went back to admiring the cityscape.

"I'm sorry, but can't just take your word for it," Robin said.

"Are you an assassin?" Batman asked.

"I'll think about it," I said, and then there was a blur of movement, and I was pinned up against a wall.

"Are you an assassin?" Batman asked again.

"You know I could ask you the same question?" I said, and I kicked the back his shin, and his foot gave way, and I quickly got out of his hold, and got him in a headlock.

"Stop," Robin said, and I turned around to see him aiming some sort of boomerang at me.

"Alright pixie boots," I said, and I let go of Batman, and he fell to the floor with a thump, "Sorry Batman, but don't get violent with me and I won't with you."

I brushed dust off my old jeans, and returned to sitting at the top of the building, watching the city and its people.

"FYI," I said, and I turned around to see Robin standing next to Batman, who didn't look happy, "I'm no assassin, I don't do killing."

"We're done here Robin," Batman said, and Robin nodded, Batman then jumped off the side of the building, but Robin stayed where he was.

"Please, just tell me something about you," he begged, and I turned around to look at him, it was as if he actually cared. I thought about it, I could tell him, what's the point in hiding it? I'm going to die anyway.

"Fang's blog," I said, and then I laughed, "If it's still up and running."

"Thank you," Robin said softly, and I turned around to him, and I smiled, a genuine smile, I hadn't smiled in ages.

"You're welcome pixie boots, and apologise to Batman, I don't mean to be violent, it's just…," I said, and then I stopped myself when I realised what I was about to say, I was about to tell him, "No, just tell him."

"You know, whoever you are, you aren't that bad," he said, and I laughed.

"Just go pixie boots, I'm sure your partner's waiting," I said and I turned back to the city, looking out at Gotham.

I heard Robin jump, and I smiled to myself, maybe the bat and the bird weren't that bad.

**Robin/Dick's POV**

"That was a waste of time," I heard Bruce say to Alfred.

"Nope, I got something," I said, and Bruce looked at me, "She said something when you weren't there, and she said she's sorry, she said she doesn't mean to be violent."

"What did she say?" Bruce asked me.

"Fang's blog," I said, and Bruce's face didn't change, but yet Alfred's did.

"Master Dick, are you referring to the flock?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"What do you mean Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"May I use the computer Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, and Bruce nodded. Alfred walked up to eh computer, and started to rapidly type.

Then a website came up, and at the top of it was the words _Fang's Blog_, and below it was a picture of what looked like a smiling family.

"What is this Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Sir, this is Fang's blog, Fang is and 'Avian American', as he says, who is the leader of the flock. They were experimented on since they were born, and they have wings, because their DNA was mixed," Alfred said, and Bruce sat down in the chair, Alfred stood to his left, and I stood to Bruce's right.

"What does this have to do with the girl?" Bruce asked.

"That I do not know," Alfred said sadly, as Bruce scrolled down the page.

"Wait, do you think she could be like them? An Avian American?" I asked.

"It could be possible, it would explain how she got up the cathedral, and how she dealt with those thugs yesterday," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"How do you know about them Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"They support the CSM, the Collaboration to stop the Madness, they regularly do air shows, and they stay with Dr Martinez and her daughter Ella, who are the birth family of their previous leader Maximum Ride," Alfred said.

"What do you mean previous leader?" I asked.

"According to the blog, she left to save the world, which was what they had been planning to do all along, she succeeded but was never seen again," Alfred said, and Bruce scrolled down the page, and there was a picture, titled Maximum Ride.

She was the girl, she had the same chocolate brown eyes, and golden hair, the same tanned skin, but in the picture she looked so happy, so different.

"That's her!" I said, and Alfred looked startled.

"But Master Dick, she is a hero, why would she be hiding on top of buildings in Gotham?" Alfred said.

"What did she succeed in doing?" Bruce asked.

"She closed down all the branches of Itex, stopping experimentation on children, and she helped to create a vaccination to protect everyone from a new disease that would have otherwise killed us all," Alfred said.

"Why did the flock leave her?" Bruce asked.

"I do not know, sir, the blog does not say," Alfred said.

"Why did she tell you this, Dick?" Bruce asked me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know, she just said it," I said.

"Should we tell them?" Alfred asked.

"And what would we tell them, we have a girl who we think could be Maximum Ride. She would have gone back now if she was lost, so she must have left for a reason," Bruce said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"You should go to bed, we'll see her again tomorrow," Bruce said.

"What will you do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to keep on searching, find out everything I can about her," Bruce said.

"Why? She isn't a threat," I said, confused.

"No, but she could be," Bruce said.

"You see the worst in people, you know that?" I said, angry that he could think that someone like Maximum could be evil, after everything she had done.

"No, I'm just worried, because she seemed upset, depressed even, and that can lead to more, we have plenty of examples," Bruce said, and I sighed, before walking up the steps, to my room.


	3. Maximum Ride

**Max's POV**

I sat on top of the cathedral, my legs hanging off the edge, and I felt the light wind blow my hair into my face. It'd grown longer; it went down my back now, though I normally tied it up into a ponytail, like I had today.

There was the sound of quiet footsteps, and then I turned around to see Robin sitting down next to me.

"Well, hello pixie boots," I said, and then I looked back out at the city.

"Hello, Maximum," he said, and I laughed, and he seemed taken aback.

"Seems like someone took the hint, but it's Max, I haven't been called Maximum in a long time…" I said and I thought about Jeb, and the man literally made my blood boil.

"So pixie boots, where's the bat?" I asked him, and he looked at his communicator.

"Robin to Batman, Maximum found at Cathedral," he said into his communicator, and I rolled my eyes.

"I asked where he was, I never said I wanted to see him," I said, and I looked back out at the cityscape.

There was a thud sound as the Batman landed and then he came over to us, and I looked at him.

"So, what do you guys want?" I asked, and they looked at one another.

"We want to help you, I mean-"Robin started but I cut him off.

"Cut the crap, what do you guys want?" I asked.

"We want to know what happened between you and the flock," Batman said, and I guess he gets straight to the point.

"And why should I tell you?" I said, and I stood up, my hands on my hips.

"Because we want to help, there's something wrong with you, and you're not only depressed, you're hiding something important," Batman said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You act like you care Batman," I said softly, my gaze fixed on the floor.

"That's because we do," Robin said, and he stood up and walked over, so he was standing next to Batman.

I sighed, before moving back to sit down on the edge of the building. I looked out at Gotham, at all the happy people.

"What do you already know?" I asked them.

"Not much," Robin said as he came over and sat down next to me.

"According to Fang's blog, one day you just went off to save the world, and they never saw you again," Batman said, and he came and sat down on the other side of me, I laughed at what the flock had said.

"That's funny, nothing like what I recall," I said, "We couldn't stay in one place, we had to keep on moving, we had to save the world, as I was constantly reminded. So when we were going to leave Mum and Ella's house, Nudge said she wanted to stay. I told her we couldn't and she went all 'I'm gonna stay, with or without you', I told her we had to save the world or there would be no home to come back to, but she wouldn't listen. Then I realised what I'd done to them, I was supposed to save the world, I was dragging them along whether they wanted too or not. I realised they deserved a normal life after everything they'd been through, they deserved a life, a family, friends, they didn't need to save the world. So I said goodbye, and wished them luck, and then I left, I told them I probably wouldn't see them again, and I haven't."

"I'm sorry," Batman said, and Robin put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess it's a bit like you guys, though I'm guessing Robin has a reason to do this. Batman, I guess you feel like protecting Gotham is your job, something you have to do, I think you don't want Robin here, but he has his reasons like you," I said and there was shock on Robin's face, I guess I was spot on.

"Why don't you stay in Gotham?" Robin asked.

"Firstly, I have nowhere to stay, and I can't settle down, I can't be loved, because there's no point," I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"Expiration date, I'm an experiment; I'm only supposed to last for a while. Soon a barcode will appear on my neck, with a date, and then I'll have weeks, days to live," I explained, and a look of disgust was on Batman's face, while Robin looked shocked, I guess he doesn't have many expressions.

"That's horrible," Robin said.

"Thanks, I shouldn't have long before mine appears, as I said Robin, I've completed my mission, and so I have no further use," I said.

"Why don't you see them?" Batman asked, and I guess he was referring to the flock.

"What? Turn up on their doorstep and tell them I'm gonna die, make them watch, I'd rather die alone, as I have been for the last two years. I decided I'd die in flight, I guess I'll have to write a letter to the poor soul that finds me, 'Dear sir or madam, I'm dead, I think you noticed, would it be possible for you to cremate me? It's fine if you can't, I understand, Maximum.'" I said.

"There's always hope, we could make a remedy," Robin said.

"No, if there was a way out of this I would have taken it ages ago, my half-brother Ari, he expired, in my arms, I should have been better, for him," I said and I sighed, "Anyway, I deserve this, I ruined their lives, their childhoods, I'm cruel and selfish, I don't deserve to live."

"Yes you do, after everything you've done! You saved billions of lives! Without you-"Robin started but stopped when Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't deserve this Maximum, but I don't see a way out of this," he said sadly.

"You're very realistic Batman, but thanks," I said and then I chuckled, "You guys should go. Some small guy with an umbrella is robbing a bank."

"How did you-"Robin started.

"Mixed DNA, bird vision," I said, and then Robin nodded, and then he grappled onto a nearby building and swung away.

"Is this the last time we'll see you?" Batman asked solemnly, and I nodded, Batman turned and was about to swing away.

"Batman," I said and he stopped, "Just, I know you both have your reasons, but don't be stupid, I made that mistake, and my brother died because of it," I said and then I turned around and saw there was something happening.

I squinted my eyes, and I saw a single police car, and there was a trail of blood coming out of the nearby alleyway. I opened my wings, and flew over to the top of the building nearby, and I looked down to see one police officer, bruised and bloody, and the other was being held up by a crook that much I could tell. There was several other thugs around them, they were slowly beating him up.

I jumped down, tucking my wings in; I didn't want to scare the police officers. I kicked the leader in the head, and the police officer he had been beating fell to the floor, but I knew he was awake. I winked at him, telling him to pretend to be asleep.

"I don't like bullies," I said and the thugs ran at me, I dodged their attacks, and tripped, kicked and punched them until there was only one at the end of the alley. He shakily held a gun at me, and I could see the bead of sweat gathering at the top of his forehead.

"Come on, shoot me, I'm gonna die anyway," I said, and the thug looked startled, and I ran at him, and kicked him in the gut, and he fell over, groaning in pain.

I then went over to the police officers, and I looked at the one who was knocked out, while the other one stood up.

While I was examining the half dead one's wounds, the other one decided to start conversation.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," I retorted.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon," he said.

"I'm a dying girl," I said, and the Commissioner stared at me.

"Yes you said, but what's your name?" he asked.

"You're very good at questions, aren't you?" I said, "I'm nobody, I'm not important, we need to get your friend here to a hospital."

"Everyone's important," he said, and I slowly lifted the officer up, and carried him.

"Not me," I said, "Where's the hospital?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, and I saw curiosity in his eyes.

"Nope, but you are, so where is it?" I asked, and he smiled.

"This way," he said, and I followed him, carrying the wounded officer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him?" Gordon offered, but I shook my head.

"You're injured too, I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"No, you're a dying girl," he said, and we both smirked.

"I think I like you Gordon," I said as we walked.


	4. Barbara Gordon

**Gordon's POV**

I satin my office, the mysterious girl was sitting in front of me. I was curious, very curious about her, who was she? Why was she here?

"Okay Gordon," she said, and she turned to look at me, "I'll answer one question of yours, only one! More than I gave Batman."

"You know Batman?" I asked curiously.

"Is that your question," she asked.

"No!" I said, and I though hard, what could I ask her, there was too many that came to mind.

I looked at her, debating the different possibilities, she could be some sort of superhero, but then by saving me and Officer Bard she would be putting her cover at risk.

I thought about what she had said, she wasn't from around here, she was strong, she carried Bard all the way to the hospital, she had good fighting skills. But there was one thing I was worried about, she said she was a dying girl, and she was only a teenager, she doesn't deserve to be even thinking about that, to have that thought looming over her head.

I thought about all the possible questions I could ask her, I could find out who she was, but there was one question which was most important.

"What do you mean you're a dying girl?" I asked, and her eyes widened.

"You could ask me any question, find out anything, and you ask about that?" she asked, shocked, her chocolate brown eyes wide, and her mouth was dropped open.

"Yes, because you saved me, and you seem like a nice girl, so why would you be dying?" I asked again, and she looked down.

"I don't get why everyone thinks I'm some innocent little girl…" she said and I looked at her, edging her to go on, "I'm a cruel selfish person, I ruined people's childhoods, making them help me with my mission."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I had to do something, something dangerous and risky, and I dragged them along, kicking and screaming," she said, and I was silent so she carried on, "But one day, they wanted to stop, and the mission wasn't finished. I realised what I'd done to them, I'd ruined their childhoods, so I left them, they wanted to stay, but the mission wouldn't allow it. I haven't seen them since, but I've completed my mission, it's all done."

"Why don't you go see them?" I asked her.

"Because now my mission is done, I have no other use. My creators, they now this, and I am done, they'll kill me soon. I will wake up one day and find a barcode on the back of my neck, and a date, for how much longer I have to live," she said in a monotone voice, and I looked at her, a girl who saved me, that strong girl was lost, and a sad depressed girl sat in her place.

"But still, wouldn't you want to see them?" I said, and she looked at me, pain evident in her eyes.

"And make them watch me die?" she said, "Don't you think I want to? I want to find them, to see them again, but I can't. I can't put them through that pain."

I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me with her lost eyes, and then a single tear slid down her cheek. I hugged her, and she cried silently on my shoulder.

"My name is Maximum Ride," she said, and I froze. Maximum Ride, hero of the world, she saved the world, billions of people. She was declared missing two years ago, and it broke my heart that she was crying on my shoulder, a world hero. Then I had an idea.

"You know Maximum-"I started.

"Max, it's just Max," she said, and I nodded.

"Okay, Max, you saved the world, don't you think your creators, will let you live? I mean, you 'completed your mission' the world is safe, so they should give you a break," I said and Max looked like she was thinking it over.

"But what would I do? I can't go back to the flock, I don't know where they are, and I bet they hate me, and if they didn't they would have changed so much, I've changed so much. It wouldn't be the same," she said sadly.

"So start again," I said, and she looked at me in confusion, "Start again. Maximum Ride can stay missing, but you can become someone else."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why don't you choose a new name?" I said softly, and she tilted her head in thought.

"Barbara," she said, and I nodded, "Barbara… Gordon!" she said, and I was shocked, she wanted my surname.

"I know I can pretend to be your daughter!" she said and she stood up in excitement, and then she looked at me, and her gaze dropped to the floor, "If that's okay with you…"

"I'd love it, but we'll have to come up with a cover story," I said and I put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to me with a smile, and she hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted and I laughed.

"I know, you can say you stayed with Barbara, my wife, after the two face incident," I said thoughtfully.

"Two face incident?" Max asked.

"Two face is a criminal mastermind, who after an accident with some acid, half of his face was burnt and he uses a coin to decide people's fate, their death. A few years ago he took Barbara, and my son, and now you and he flipped his coin to decide whether or not to kill you. But Batman saved you, and apprehended Two face," I said and Max nodded.

"So, can I stay with you?" she asked and I nodded, she could use the guest room.

"But um… Gordon, can change my appearance?" she asked, and I looked at her, "I just mean, dye my hair and wear contacts… I don't want to be stuck as a different person in Maximum Ride's body…"

"Okay, and don't call me Gordon, I'm supposed to be your father…" I said and she laughed.

"Who I haven't seen for years, Jam," she said and she laughed at the name, "Jam, I like it."

"Well then Barbs," I said and she smirked at the nickname, "When we go out I want you to say that your leaving the city, in reality I want you to go to the store and get all the stuff you need, then come to my apartment."

I quickly scribbled it down on a post it note, and handed it to her, and she put it in her pocket.

"I'll see you soon," she said and then she walked out of the room, I walked out after her, but in a different direction.

"Hello, I was just wondering where Arizona is from here, and how to get there?" I heard her ask the receptionist in the distance, and I chuckled at how truthful it sounded.

I looked out at the black nights sky, today was pretty eventful, but I still needed to speak to Batman. I heard Joker was planning something else, and with Joker he was the closet we had to an expert.

I walked onto the roof, and flick a switch, and the batsignal turned on, the batman symbol was projected onto the clouds in the night sky.

I sat down on the wall, and I admit I was slightly worried about Max, no Barbara. But part of me knew that she could look after herself, as she had done for years.

I heard a thud, and I turned around to see Batman and Robin standing behind me.

"I heard about the attack on you and officer Bard, are you both alright?" Batman asked me, and I nodded.

"Nothing too bad, Bard just has to stay overnight, there was this girl, she saved us, beat up the thugs and then carried Bard to hospital," I said, and I thought about what I was going to say. Max had spoken to Batman before, so I'll just say she left when we got to the hospital.

I saw Batman and Robin look at one another and the back of my eye.

"What did she look like?" Batman asked.

"Around Robin's height, blond hair, brown eyes," I said, giving a vague description, and Batman and Robin looked at each other again, their expressions unclear.

"I asked her to stay, but she just left, saying she had to go," I said and I shrugged, "Sorry, I got to make this quick, my daughters coming back."

"Your daughter?" Batman said, and I nodded.

"She somehow convinced Barbara to let her come back, as much as I want to see her, I don't want her here, it's not safe," I said and I looked out at the cityscape.

"What's her name?" Robin asked softly.

"Barbara, same as her mum, I haven't seen her in years, since she was a little girl," I said.

"Anyway," I said and I turned around to look at them, "Joker sent us a recording, I guess you saw it?"

"Yes, I'm working on finding him," Batman said.

"Good, because we need him fast, we need this city safe, but I guess that isn't possible," I said.


	5. Plans

**Gordon's POV**

I walked up to my front door, and unlocked it, as I walked in I threw my keys to the side, and I walked into the living room, and slouched into the sofa.

"Jam?" I Barbs call, and then she was in front of me, her hair was no longer blond, it was red, and her eyes weren't chocolate brown, they were green. Her red hair was tied loosely in a ponytail, and her green eyes were cold and calculating.

"Whoa…" I exclaimed, and she laughed.

"What do you think?" she asked, and I didn't move, and she laughed again, "The wonders of hair dye and contacts. Do you think anyone will recognise me?"

"No, I hardly recognise you myself," I said and she laughed.

"Can I stay in the guest room?" she asked.

"Yeah, should we get some posters and stuff for you to decorate it," I said and I heard her chuckle, "Or whatever you modern people have in your room."

"Thanks Jam," she said and she ran up to the guest room.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you-"I said and she cut me off by laughing manically.

"A bed!" she exclaimed, "A proper bed! I haven't seen one in ages! Let alone slept in one!"

"Barbs!" I called and she ran out of her room, and saw me, curiosity deep in her green eyes.

"As I was saying," I said, "I enrolled you for school, you're starting tomorrow, I got all the stuff-"but she cut me off.

"Thank you! I was going to ask! It will really help with the whole _normal_ _person_ thing!" she cried as she hugged me, and I was slightly confused by her reaction, I was expecting _moaning_, not delight.

I chuckled, "You won't be so happy about it soon," I said and she smirked.

"Oh I know I went to school before, with the flock…" she said and she trailed off sadly, "It was trouble, simply trouble."

"Well then, I hope it's better this time," I said and she smiled sadly at me, "You should go to bed, you need to get up early for school tomorrow."

"Not as early as I have done before," she said with a smirk as she walked up the stairs to her room.

**Dick's POV**

I walked into the Batcave, to see Bruce already out of his suit and busy working at the computer.

"So…" I said and Bruce continued typing.

"What do you want Dick?" Bruce asked, not harshly, but in a tone saying he was busy.

"Many things, Joker, Maximum Ride, Barbara Gordon," I said, ticking the things off on my fingers, and Bruce turned around.

"I'm working on the Joker tape, but the threat is real," he said and he played the clip.

_The Joker was standing in front of the camera, and in his hand was a bottle of water._

"_Hello," he said as he turned to face the camera, "Don't we all just love water? I mean, think of life without it!"_

_He said, and then he fake realisation on his face, "But wait, he said and the camera turned showing an extremely dehydrated judge, I recognised him as the judge that had been missing for a week now._

"_You see, Judge Judy here put some of my friends into Arkham, and I want them out," he said, in a menacing tone, "Or I might just happen to slip."_

_The camera turned to show Joker, with a lever behind him, and there was a pipe next to him, beneath the pipe there was running water. I guess the switch would trigger acid or something deadly like that to leak into Gotham city's water supply._

"_By friends," Joker said and the camera turned to him, "I mean Harley Quinn and Scarecrow. I will give you two days to make your choice. Have fun!"_

And then the camera went dead, and I looked at Bruce, his face looked as if it was calculating a million possibilities.

"For Maximum," Bruce said, breaking the silence, "I guess she left, maybe to go to the flock, maybe not, but we shouldn't worry about her anymore."

"But we could-"I protested but stopped when Bruce glared at me.

"And Barbara Gordon, I think you should be nice to her and help her around school, though I think she'll be fine. But look out for her, she could be a target, and I owe Gordon, this is the least we could do," he said.

"We? More like me," I moaned and Bruce chuckled.

"Go to bed, you've got school tomorrow," he said and her turned back to the computer, and started to type again.

I sighed, and then walked away, up the stairs and to my bedroom. As soon as I was in my room, I got changed and then I fell asleep instantly.


	6. School

**Dick's POV**

"We're here Master Richard," Alfred said, as the car drove up to the school gates. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and opened the door.

"Thanks Alfred," I said.

"You're welcome Master Richard," he said as I closed the door, and he drove off.

I walked into school, and into my classroom, and looked around the classroom, and I walked over to my seat. I chucked my bag onto the floor under my table, as other people walked into the classroom.

"Hey Dick," I heard someone say and I turned around to see the Selena, standing behind me, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Hey Selena," I said, gritting through my teeth. Selena wasn't one of my favourite people, he was one of the numerous girls who were 'madly in love' with me, not that I needed to get a confidence boost.

"So I was wondering," she said, ignoring my annoyance, and she continued to twirl a piece of her hair in her fingers, "whether you wanted to meet up tonight."

"Sorry, I have to-"but before I could say my excuse, the teacher walked in.

"Settle down class," he said and Selena huffed, and reluctantly walked to her seat, which was luckily as far away from me as was possible in a classroom.

"Now, we have a new pupil today, Barbara Gordon," he said and he pointed to the door, and a girl walked in, a _beautiful_ girl.

She had fiery red hair that went down to her stomach, and she had cunning green eyes, that looked as if they were calculating your every move.

"So I decided that Pamela will be your guide," the professor said, and he gestured to the empty seat next to Pamela, who wasn't looking happy at having to guide someone.

Everyone knew Pamela was an extreme environmentalist, if you even considered littering, or doing anything that could harm Mother Nature, she would strike. She would glare at you in class; she would do anything she could to make your life miserable. Soon, when everyone had got on her bad side, she gave up; she sat on her own, and stayed to herself. So one day I talked to her, and I suppose you could say we 'got along' so we became partners and she teased me and I teased her back, basically we were friends, or the closest you could be to friends with Pamela Isley.

Barbara walked over to Pamela, and she dropped her bag onto the floor under her desk, and the professor started the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Barbara," I heard her whisper to Pamela.

"Pamela," I heard Pamela reply, she wasn't known for long responses, and I knew what she would ask next, "What do you think of Mother Nature?"

"I think she should be protected at all costs," Barbara replied, and I saw Pamela raise her eyebrows.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I was part of the CSM once, but I left when I came to Gotham," she whispered.

"I think I like you Barbara, most of the morons in this place litter twenty four seven," she whispered.

"Idoits," Barbara muttered and I heard Pamela chuckle.

"Call me Pam," Pamela said.

"Okay Pam, call me Barbs," she said and they smiled at each other.

"Excuse me Isley, Gordon, but care to involve the class in you discussion," professor said.

"Well sir," Barbara said, "I was asking Pam whether I needed any books for this subject and she said I could use some of hers if I needed to. Then I told her that we hadn't learnt this at my previous school, and she said that if I needed to I could talk to you about catching up, or she could-"Barbara was cut off by the professor.

"Okay, that's enough, but could you to talk about that later," he said and he returned to teaching.

I was amazed, Barbara Gordon was beautiful, eco-friendly and a good liar, but I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

When the lesson was over, I watched Pamela and Barbara walk out of the classroom, deep in conversation. I guess they were talking about nature, or Pamela was giving her a tour.

"Dick!" I heard someone squeal, and I sighed, and turned around to see Selena and her gang running towards me.

"Well, I was wondering, you never got to reply to me in class," she said, and she twirled her hair again, and I gritted my teeth. I really didn't like her, and I'd made it clear, numerous times, but she still asked me, every day.

"Excuse me!" I heard someone else cry, "But he's taken!" and then there was a series of shouts in denial.

While they argued, I crept away, and they didn't notice, when I was far enough away, I sighed, and sat down. I realised I was sitting on a bench in the playground.

"Wow! This place is big!" I heard someone exclaimed, and I saw Barbara and Pam walking up to me.

"This is jerk number one, he's Dick Grayson, ward of the billionaire Bruce Wayne," Pamela said, gesturing to me.

"Why's he a jerk?" Barbara asked.

"Because he gets girls fawning over him all the time, he flirts with every girl he sees," Pam snarled.

"Thanks Pam, but that isn't true," I said, "And you must be Barbara, nice to meet you."

"Wow, you remembered my name, I'm so pleasured!" she replied sarcastically, and I chuckled.

"Unfortunately I think he's in most of your classes," Pam said sadly.

"Oh Pam! It's such a shame I'm not with you every second of the day! But please try not to be jealous of Barbara!" I cried sarcastically, and Barbara smirked while Pam scowled.

"Who would want time with you?" Pam said.

"You know you want to!" I cried and Barbara laughed, but Pam scowled even more if that was even possible.

"You're so annoying," she moaned.

"But that's why you love me!" I cried and Pam hit me on the head, I could have caught that if I wanted to, but I decided it was only Pam. Barbara was laughing like a loony, and Pamela was scowling at me, but I only smiled back, making her angrier.

"I'm going to kill you Grayson!" Pam shouted and before she could rip my head off, the school bell shouted.

"Oh my God! I'm dead!" Pamela shouted, and we all sprinted to our next class, which happened to be with Professor Jones.

We ran to the door and I swung it open, and the class, and Professor Jones, turned to stare at us.

"Why are you late?" she asked sternly, and Barbara stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry professor, I'm Barbara Gordon, I just started today, and Dick and Pam where showing me around, and then they took me to the library, so I could get a copy of Hamlet, which they told me you were studying, and they showed me the other books that could help. We were so wrapped up in the works of Shakespeare to realise we had to get to class, we only came to our senses when the bell rang," Barbara said apologetically, and I was surprised at how truthful it sounded.

Professor Jones sighed, "Very well then, don't want to hear you again for the rest of the lesson, and it's nice to meet you Barbara, but I don't expect this behaviour again, go to your seats, you can sit next to Nick over here."

We walked over to our seats, I sat next to Pam, and Barbara went over to the spare seat next to Nick, on the other side of the classroom.


	7. Is she a threat?

**Alfred's POV**

I sat in the car waiting for Master Richard to come out of school, I saw him come out with two girls. They both had red hair and green eyes and they were all laughing, I saw real happiness and joy on young Master Richard's face, he should be happy and laughing with his friends, not running around at night.

Master Richard waved at his friends, as he got into the car, and he threw his bag onto the back seats and slid in next to it and put his seat belt on.

"Good afternoon Master Richard, I trust you had a good day?" I said.

"Yeah, it was great, I got set science project with Pam and Barbs," he replied and I raised my eyebrows.

"Barbs, sir?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter," he said.

"That's nice, sir," I said as we drove along, he then looked out the window.

"Alfred, can I roll down the window?" he asked.

"Of course Master Richard," I replied and he rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Hey Barbs!" I heard him shout, and I slowed down and glance out of the window.

It was one of the girls earlier, I realised her hair was a deep darker shade of red than the other girl, and she had it tied up in a messy bun. She had green eyes that looked as if they were calculating your every move, and there was something about her body language that made her seem as if she was expecting an attack of some sort.

She stuck her tongue out at Master Richard playfully, and he smirked at her, and I looked at the two of them, they seemed close for two people who had just met.

"What are you doing round here?" Master Richard asked.

"I was taking a walk," she said and Master Richard rolled his eyes.

"You're lost aren't you?" he teased.

"So what if I am?" she said determinedly.

"You shouldn't walk around Gotham on your own," he said.

"Jam couldn't pick me up," she said, and I guess 'Jam' was her nickname for Commissioner Gordon, though I was surprised that she didn't call him 'Dad'.

"Do you need a lift?" Master Richard asked, and she debated it for a minute, and then nodded.

"Pull over Alfred," Master Richard ordered, and I pulled the car over to the curb, and Master Richard opened the door, and he slid over as the girl got in.

"Oh hi!" she said to me, and I smiled at her enthusiasm, "I'm Barbara Gordon, but people call me Barbs."

"Good afternoon Miss Gordon, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alfred, Master Richard was just telling me about you," I said and Master Richard blushed a bit, and Miss Gordon laughed.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," Miss Gordon said, and Master Richard blushed further.

"Alfred," he whined and I heard Miss Gordon chuckled.

"So, Miss Gordon, where is your father's house?" I asked her, and she looked like she was recalling a memory. Then there was a flash of realisation on her face, and she dug into her pocket and brought out a post it with some scrawled writing on it.

She read it aloud, and I nodded, I knew where that was, so I indicated and re-joined the road.

"So Barbs, what did Pam decide for the topic of our science project?" Master Richard asked Miss Gordon.

"_Itex_," she said coldly, and I felt shocked at the harsh tone of her voice, as was Master Richard.

"Wow, you really don't like them," he said.

"They ruin lives," she said again in the same cold tone, and then she shook her head, as if to forget her thoughts.

"Pam wanted to do some research into the new chemical they've produced to make plants grow faster, it's disgusting," she said and Master Richard nodded as she told him about the different things that Itex did, saying how disgusting they were.

"They also-" she started but I cut her off.

"Excuse me, Miss Gordon, but we have arrived," I said and she looked at me, and then she smiled.

"Thanks Alfred, bye Dick!" she said as she opened the car door and walked up to her house.

"Bye Barbs!" Master Richard shouted as she walked and she waved at him, and I started the car.

We drove back to Wayne Manor in silence, and when we arrived Master Richard thanked me for giving Miss Gordon a lift and then he walked up to his room.

I sighed as he walked up the stair case, and I couldn't find Master Bruce anywhere, so I went down to the Batcave, and found him busy typing in the computer.

"Hello Alfred, what is it?" he asked me, turned around, away from his work.

"I am concerned about something, Master Bruce," I said and Master Bruce's eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Miss Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, seemed… _strange_, in some ways," I said, trying to think of the correct wording to describe her actions.

"Why do you think that Alfred?" Master Bruce asked.

"When Master Richard came into the car, we drove along, and then he saw her walking, and offered her a lift. Her body language, she seemed as if she was expecting an attack of some sort. Then when she was in conversation with Master Richard, she referred to her father as 'Jam', also she expressed a deep disliking for Itex," I said.

"Maybe it's because of her mother," he said and I looked at him in confusion.

"She was taken away from Gotham by her mother when Two face attacked and captured them. He held her at gunpoint, and tossed a coin to decide whether he would shoot or not. I intervened and she was fine, but her mother then divorced Jim and left Gotham with Barbara," Master Bruce said.

"But Master Bruce, why would she refer to her father as anything but Dad, and why would she have a disliking to Itex?" I persisted and Master Bruce looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You think Barbs could be bad?" I heard Master Richard say, and I turned around to see him glaring at me and Master Bruce.

"What other explanations are there?" Master Bruce said calmly, while Master Richard looked angry.

"She hasn't seen her father for years! Since she was four! She can call her father anything she likes! And she's like Pam! Eco-friendly! She hates Itex because of what they do to plants!" he shouted.

"Okay Dick, I understand," Master Bruce said, turning away, back to his computer.

"I apologise Master Richard, I was only concerned for your safety," I said and he sighed.

"I know Alfred, I know," he turned away, going to change into his costume.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS! I'd love to know your thoughts or ideas for this story!**

**LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP: Thanks, I'll try to update it often!**

**Becney :P**


	8. Don't lie to me

**Gordon's POV**

I was sitting on my desk, looking through the case notes of Jokers latest attempt at destroying Gotham. He had tried to poison our water supply, but Batman and Robin had managed to stop him.

I heard a knock on my door, and I pushed my papers to the side and looked up as a figure walked in through the door.

I looked at them, and gasped, they looked just like Max used to. They had the same sun streaked hair, though theirs was even more knotted and tangles. There was dirt all over their face and bags under her eyes.

"You must be Commissioner Gordon," she said, "I am Maya."

"What do you want?" I asked and she sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"I know you spoke to Maximum Ride, don't lie to me. I don't know if she's here or not, but I need you to give her something," she said and she rummaged around in her bag, and pulled out a series of boxes.

"These are special pills, they mask her avian DNA, meaning her wings will disappear. But they will reappear once the medicine wears off, around twenty four hours, or if they need for survival over comes it. Like if she's falling off a building, and she needs to fly to survive," she said and I stared at her.

"Not saying that I know where she is, but why do you want me to give them to her?" I asked her cautiously.

"She was kind to me; even though I was her clone she didn't kill me. I was part of the group that kidnapped her and I replaced her in her flock, pretending to be her. Then in a fight to the death, to show who was Maximum Ride, she won and spared me," she said.

"I heard that she left the flock, I've been looking for her for three years, and I heard from my sources that she saved Gotham's commissioner from thugs, a very Max thing to do," she said.

"Thank you," I said and I took the tablets, "I don't know where she is, but she gave me a way to contact her."

"Also, I'm expiring, dying in a sense, it's the way those sick scientists created us, and they have control over our lives. I wanted to do this, because I was made to replace her, to be her, I know what she's doing, she's trying to escape, to start again. If I die, then maybe people will think it's her, maybe then the flock will give up on her search and she will finally be able to have a normal life," she said.

"I'm sorry," was all I said, and Maya nodded, "Can I see it?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your," I said and I gulped before speaking, "Expiration date."

She nodded, and turned around, lifting up her hair and revealing to me a date plastered onto the back of her neck. I looked at the digits again, it was tomorrow, she only had the rest of day to live.

"Max thought she would be getting one soon, she said she was a dying girl," I said and her eyes widened.

"I thought the white coats would spare her, let her live, with the little human compassion they have," she said but she trailed off.

"Thank you Maya," I said and she nodded.

"Those are all the pills I have, but the main shippers come by Gotham often, you should be able to more off them," she said as she stood up, and exited my office.

Max had some friends that all I could say, I logged off my computer, and filed the case notes away, before packing my things up and putting my coat on to return home to Barbs.

_Time Skip_

I walked into the house, and heard the sound of the television from the living room, I guess it was Barbara.

"Hey Jam!" she called out and I walked into the living room. I saw her lying down relaxed on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table.

"Barbs," I said and she turned to look at me seriously, "A girl, Maya she called herself, she came to my office, and gave me some tablets for Maximum Ride. They'll mask her avian DNA, though survival overcomes it. She said she was dying, and she wanted people to think Max died, so she could live again."

"No," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes, "Maya," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, but she gave me these," I said and threw one of the packets of pills in her direction, and she caught them with her reflexes.

She examined the packet, and pulled out the pills, and she looked at them again, popping on out of its packaging.

"Maya isn't Maximum Ride, even though she's her clone, she is her own person," she said, and I nodded.

"I'll start taking these, one every morning, we can say they're for a back problem, not much of a lie," she said solemnly as she stood up and walked to her room.

I heard her close her door, and I sighed and walked into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee, and sipping it slowly.

**Dick's POV**

I was sitting in my room, flicking through the pages of my history text book, having just completed all my homework. I was packing it all away, about to go down to the Batcave, when my phone started ringing, I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, I hadn't seen the number.

"Hey Dick, it's Barbs, Pam's phone's been confiscated by her parents," Barbs said on the other end, and I laughed, stereotypical Pam.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Pam and I were going to do some _research_ next week after school for the science project, she wanted to know if you are free," Barbs said and I sighed.

"Sorry, I've got tutoring with Alfred," I said, making up an excuse.

"Okay, well I'll tell Pam," she said. I smiled, I liked the fact that Barbs doesn't push for details, it was one of the many things I liked about her.

"Thanks for asking, but ask Pam, I'm barely ever free," I said and Barbs chuckled on the other end.

"Barbs, I'm sorry, I really am," I heard Commissioner Gordon say in the background.

"It's okay Jam, I told you," she said and as curious as I was about what they were talking about, I held myself back, she didn't pester me I wouldn't do it back.

"Sorry, I've got to go," she told me, and I laughed.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"Bye Dick," she said and she hung up.

I laughed, Barbara was a really good friend, it was as if I had known her for ages, she was that of a friend.


	9. The Creation of a monster

_NEXT WEEK_

**Pam's POV**

I waited outside the building, my balaclava in my hand, and I looked around, she better arrive soon or God help me I will not be held responsible for what happens to her.

Grayson wasn't here, I hadn't expected him to be, I knew he always had a busy schedule, though doing what I will never know, whenever I asked him he'd be really vague, and it changed all the time. But I knew he was lying, you would know if someone you called a friend for three years lied to you. Not that Grayson's a _friend_ to me, no he's just someone who acceptable company, I prefer Barbs, we're like sisters, we're on the same wavelength.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Barbs standing there, a smirk on her lips.

"How did you do that?" I asked astounded.

"Practise," she said with a shrug, and I shook my head, and signalled for her to copy me.

We crept past the bins, and in through the back entrance of the building. I was surprised at the little guards they had, as we crept through Barbs and I would take turns taking them out.

I looked behind us, at the odd knocked out security guard lying asleep on the floor, and snuffled a laugh. I saw Barbs was grinning madly, and I saw a security camera in front of us. I signalled for Barbs to put on her balaclava, and I did the same.

We crept past the camera, disguising ourselves as shadows, but I was hoping that we wouldn't get noticed. I looked around the corridor, looking for the correct room, and then I saw the company name on a banner at the end of the corridor. It said:

_ITEX THE PLACE WHERE THE FUTURE IS MADE!_

Barbs crept away from me, and towards it, and she grabbed it, and ripped it to shreds with her hands, while I stood there, my jaw on the ground at her strength. She walked back over to me, but I stared solemnly at the pile of tatters that was a banner.

"Come on," she whispered to me, and I realised she had hacked the security pin pass thing at the side of the door. She kicked it open, and it swung open revealing the deep darkness of the room.

I nodded at her, and we both turned our torches on, lighting up the dark room. In there was loads of filing cabinets, each labelled with a different name. I scanned over then, and then saw the draw we needed.

_Chemical X59_

It read, and I pulled it open, snatching up the files inside, and I nodded at Barbs, who was looking at the other cabinets. We nodded at each other, and I closed the draw, but then it happened.

The light switched on, and we both turned around to come face to face with a security guard, his eyes glaring into mine, with a fierce hatred.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"What's right," Barbs said coldly from beside me, and he turned to glare at her.

"Oh really, I don't think my boss will agree with you on that," he said and I flinched as he glared at her, but she only glared back.

She looked at me, smirking, and she winked and I looked at her in confusion, and she kicked the back of the guards shin, and he tumbled to the ground. She then punched him in the gut, winding him, and then she pulled out a roll of black tape, and she taped up his mouth. He muffed shouts, but Barbs only glared at him, while she stuck him to the wall.

I laughed at the sight, a security guard being tied up to a wall by black sticky tape, by a seventeen year old girl. When Barbs was finished, she turned to smirk at me, and I laughed at the look on her face.

"What do you think?" she said and I burst out into laughter.

"I think its wonderful, a fine display of the arts!" someone said from behind us, and I turned around, and in a second Barbs was at my side.

I saw her eyes widen as we looked up into the mask of Scarecrow, who looked back down at us.

"Run," Barbs whispered to me, and we both prepared to bolt out of there, but he grabbed out wrists, keeping us in place.

"Oh no you don't!" Barbs cried, and she turned and kicked him in the gut, his grip loosened on my wrist, and he let go as Barbs punched him in the head.

"RUN!" she shouted, and we both ran as fast as we could, away from the mask villain who filled our nightmares. I clutched the files in my hand, and I heard the pounding of feet behind us, we were being chased.

"This way!" Barbs shouted and we turned quickly down another corner.

"You're not getting away from us girlies!" I heard the Scarecrow cry, and I felt all my hairs stand on end.

"Come on!" Barbs cried, and she grabbed my hand, and she ran into what looked like a laboratory.

She pulled me behind some sort of bookcase, and we were silent, praying that we lost them. But unfortunately, the doors swung open behind us, and there was many sets of footsteps around us, searching the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the scarecrow cried, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I was so scared, I was panicking, I didn't want to die, like so many others had at his hand.

Barbs turned to me, she wiped my tear away, and smiled at me, and she hugged me, careful not to cause any noise.

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay," she whispered to me, and she rocked me gently.

This was my fault, I was the one who chose Itex, who made us break in and steal their files, this was all my fault.

"Over there!" I heard someone, a thug I guess, call, and my eyes widened as I heard footsteps approach the bookcase we were behind. Barbs smiled at me once again, as the bookcase was thrown across the room, showing us to the Scarecrow and his henchmen.

"Girlies!" Scarecrow cried, and I felt another tear escape me eye, "We couldn't let you go, after everything you've seen."

"Let us go!" Barbs shouted as I trembled in her arms.

"Aww, trying to be the hero? Seeing as Batman isn't here, seeing as Batman won't be here anytime soon, I guess I'll let you try," he said and I muffled a sob into Barbs' shoulder.

"Looks like we have a cry baby," he said and Barbs grip on me tightened.

"Leave her alone," she growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the Scarecrow retorted and I felt Barbs be pulled away by someone, and I opened my teary eyes, to see a thug holding her up, while she thrashed desperately in his arms.

The Scarecrow walked up to her, and he punched her in the gut, causing her to wheeze as the air was knocked out of her.

"Stop!" I cried, and I ran forward to try and help her, but a thug grabbed me, and I looked pleadingly at Barbs who was coughing up blood.

"Well, it seems as if you two know too much," he said and he waved his hand, and the thug holding me walked over to what looked like a chemical container.

"Seeing as you hate these chemicals so much, why don't you try them out yourself?" he asked, and another thug opened the barrel of chemical, and the thug carrying my carried me over to it.

"NO! PAM! STOP! PLEASE!" I heard Barbs shout, and I smiled sympathetically at her, as the thug holding me lowered me into the container, and I felt my skin burn.


	10. Finding the remains

**Dick's POV**

I walked into the Batcave, and saw Bruce typing frantically at the computer in his Batman suit, and Alfred at his side.

"Dick, Scarecrow is at the Itex building, it's thought there's people in there," he said and he pulled away from the computer, nodded at Alfred, and ran to the Batmobile, with me at his side.

We got in, and Bruce drove frantically through the streets, and then we arrived at the Itex factory. I looked around and spotted a light on in one of the main labs, and showed it to Batman, who grappled and swung over to it, and smashed in through the roof. I quickly follow him through, and when we landed, I looked around.

It was all abandoned, except there was an open container of chemicals, and a person, lying beaten on the ground. Batman quickly ran over to them, and I looked around the room, trying to find clues.

There was a gasp, and I turned around to see the figure, which looked like a girl, attempting to back away from Batman.

"Fear gas, he gave her an over dose, it's a miracle she's still breathing," Batman said and I looked at the girl, who looked awfully familiar.

She was covered in dry blood, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body, and but I could tell she had red hair and green eyes. I looked closely at her, and realisation dawned inside of me, it was _Barbara_? But why would she be here?

"Pam," she whispered though a hoarse voice, and it was Barbara, her voice was as melodious as always, "Have to help Pam."

She then tried to get up, she tried to push up on her hands, and she nearly fell, but Batman was at her side, supporting her. She hobbled over to the chemical container, and dread filled me.

"She's in there?" Batman said, and Barbara nodded slowly, "You need to rest."

She shook her head, and I looked into her eyes, she looked scared, her breathing was faster than normal and her eyes wide. I guess I was shocked, I'd had the fear gas before, and I know how bad it is, and she was still willingly letting Batman near her? I had new found respect for her.

"Robin," he said and I went to Barbara's side, she smiled gratefully at me, though it was more of a grimace that might have been from the pain she was in, or the fact that fear gas was pumping through her system. I saw that there was a badly bleeding cut on her side, and she had a black eye, I wondered what happened to her, and anger filled my heart.

But then what was she doing here? Did they take her from her house? Or was she here by her own free will? I was about to voice my thoughts, when I heard the door bang open, and a swarm of police officers entered the scene.

A team of medics eyed Barbara, and her grip on me tightened, and she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Pam," she whispered in a hoarse voice, and then she fainted, when she was falling to the floor, I quickly caught her, and I lowered her down gently onto the floor.

The medics rushed over, assessing her, and as much as I didn't want to I walked away from her, staying with her might raise suspicion, and possibly give away my identity.

There were police officers running around the lab, trying to get clues and work out where Scarecrow was, but all I was worried about was Barbara, who was currently being treated by the medics, and Pam, who according to Barbara was in the chemical container.

A group of chemical specialists cautiously walked up to the container, and they gasped as they looked inside. They poured some sort of solution into the container, and there was a fizzing. Batman then walked up to it, and looked down, he then slowly pulled out the form of Pamela Isley.

But she was different, she was glowing, a warm yellow light radiating off her, and her skin was white, paler and yellow. Her hair was less red, and a bright shade of orange and her eyes were shut.

I saw the medical team carry Barbara out, and they moved onto her, assessing her injuries and helping her breath. Batman walked over to my side, and he reassuringly patted me on the back, he knew they were my friends.

"I think we're done here, we should collect a copy of the CCTV and analyse it back at the Batcave," he said, and we walked away, the leader of the police officers nodded at us, but otherwise everyone continued.

We grappled and swung out of there and back to the Batcave, and I stormed off, ripping my suit off and stomping up the stairs to my room.

When I got there, I punched my pulled several times; I had to get my anger out. I was useless, I was supposed to be a superhero, and yet I let my two best friends get seriously hurt.

"Master Richard," I heard Alfred say behind me, and I spun around to see him standing at the door, his eyes wide. I looked around my room, to see the feathers of my pillow scattered around it, I'd punched my pillow so hard everything was covered in feathers.

"Sorry Alfred," I muttered and he nodded in understanding.

"I suggest you stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight, as I may be unable to clean this room before tonight," he said and I nodded, and walked out of the room, my thoughts filled with the pictures of Pam, being lifted out of the chemical container, and Barbs, lying broken and bloody on the floor.


End file.
